


I'll Wait

by aadk



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Day Off, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadk/pseuds/aadk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter accidentally makes Kitty cry during their little vacation. But the reason might not be him this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait

It was a long weekend in Spartax. The empire had many different things from Earth. One of those things was the way time was measured. Days were a bit longer there than on Earth, and weeks were longer as well. The off-days were more frequent for normal workers but politicians actually worked more than regular citizens (another thing that was different). Of course, if less important politicians worked that hard, the most important one, the emperor, had to be available at all times, and that was a pain in the ass for Peter Quill, the current monarch.

That was why, for this long weekend, Peter was particularly happy. He didn't have work of any kind and was planning to enjoy the next days, completely focused on his fiancée Kitty Pryde. First order of business was getting out of the Empire. Peter woke Kitty up, as early in the morning as he could without having her getting all grumpy, and they left the planet in the Bad Boy as soon as they could. After leaving the whole empire behind, Peter activated the anti-tracking system of the ship so no one could find them by any means. He was that burned out by his job. Kitty, of course, knew this and, while she didn't like the idea of escaping their obligations no matter how awful they were, she also understood her future husband needed time off every now and then (not so much to spend it with her as they spent all their not working time together, but more to take a break from the empire he could never leave anymore). Besides, for some reason she loved it when he was behaving like the old scoundrel who broke all the rules.

After one day lost in space spent only eating, talking, and making love; Kitty had the idea of going back to Earth for the remainder days (two more days). Peter agreed. He didn't mind going to Earth but his enthusiasm dropped a little when he thought about what they were going to do there. He knew Kitty would insist on going to see the X-Men. He had no problem spending time with the X-Men at all, it's just he liked spending time alone with her more. Kitty somehow sensed Peter's disappointment but proceeded anyways as Peter never made a vocal objection. She took her holo-phone out and called Illyana.

"Yana. Hi. Surprise!" Kitty greeted her friend Illyana Rasputin.

"Katya. What a pleasant surprise," Illyana responded happily. Of course, with Illyana that meant only showing a big grin and not much else. "How are you? Still wearing those fancy dresses?"

"Oh God no," Kitty responded quick but then added, "At least not today. I'm as far away as possible from the empire and their royal parties."

"Away? Does that mean you left the rich boy with the cute butt?"

"I'm over here Illyana. Hearing and judging all your words," Peter screamed from the room next to the one Kitty was in. Illyana narrowed her eyes a little.

"You seriously didn't think I was gonna leave Peter, did you?" Kitty asked intrigued.

"I might have?" Illyana responded a little bit teasing.

"Well, don't. Peter is my fiancée," Kitty responded with a final cutting voice.

"I know. I'm just saying he's the third wheel you know."

"I'm still here Illyana," Peter screamed again.

"I know space boy. I was talking about your tiny annoying place in our girls group."

"Illyana!!" Kitty hissed.

"What? It's true," Illyana said raising her hands a little.

"I don't remember you saying the same about your brother," Peter added, now entering the room and handing Kitty a hot cup with some beverage.

"That's because, he's my brother you dumbass. He's allowed to be with us," Magik said looking at Peter.

"Hey! Only I'm allowed to call him dumbass," Kitty said a little outraged.

"Hey! Only she is allowed to call me a dumbass," Peter followed, Kitty turned her head to look at him somewhat puzzled.

"Sounds about right," Illyana said closing her eyes, drinking a cup of her own.

"Okay both of you shut up for a minute Okay," Kitty said trying to stop Peter and Illyana but Peter didn't listen.

"Is this about your brother not being "the one" anymore?" Peter said, his hand making quotation marks at the moment he said 'the one'.

"It's more about you being a dumbass. Not good genes for the family you know." Illyana shot back smiling softly. Kitty tried to stop her friend and her fiancée from what she started to perceive as not a comfortable conversation.

"Pete, Ilyana please..."

"Spartoi, American, with a lot of experience in astronomy, physics, war, cosmic physics, alien arts, alien tech and a lot of things you Earth people will not see even in a thousand generations." Peter shot again, listing every single of his traits as he counted them with his fingers.

"My genes are still better," Illyana responded still smiling and looking at Peter in a challenging way.

"Oh, so this is all about your genes then?" Peter raised an eyebrow smiling softly. Kitty was feeling really uncomfortable now and tried to intervene again.

"Okay stop. I don't like where this is going..."

"Wait. Are you trying to steal my girl?" Peter said now almost laughing from the realization.

"You are delusional space boy." Illyana looked away.

"Yeah well this sounds like an elaborate plan to have your genes mixed with Kit..."

"ENOUGH WITH BOTH OF YOU!!!" Kitty exploded and left the room running. Both Peter and Illyana stayed in silence as they heard a door being slammed in the back. Both looked at each other.

"Did we go too far? I was only joking," Peter asked, not sure if Illyana was going to answer.

"I don't know. She's the one who likes to make disturbing jokes about me. I thought she would be fine with some payback," Illyana said, not looking back at him but still looking in the direction where Kitty stormed off.

"You know, she can be really tough while working, but all this time we spent together has taught me she can be really emotional when..."

"What are you still doing here? Go get her dumbass!!!" Illyana screamed at Peter before he could finish talking, while pointing in the direction Kitty ran.

"Okay. Okay." Peter stood up and stayed still for a few seconds before turning around to face Illyana. "We are good right?" He asked, Illyana smiled with her arms crossed in front of her.  
"Sure space boy. You can still intrude in our girl nights."

"We are probably gonna drop by soon. Make some reservation at a club."

"You are not going to survive this one Quill. Heaviest drinks on America."

"We will see about that. Just remember to pay me for last time. And no demon liquor."

"Afraid you might die?" Illyana asked, an evil grin on her face.

"Well, yeah," Peter said with a "duh" tone, Illyana's grin grew bigger.

"Kitty is right. You are adorable."

"See you soon Illyana," Peter said waving goodbye and turned the device off before walking straight to the room Kitty ran to.

\---

As soon as Peter made it to the room at the end of the hall, he could hear some sobs coming from inside. Peter looked at the door's panel and saw it was locked with a password. Peter decided to start gently and knocked a few times before speaking.

"Kitty sweetheart, can you open the door please. I wanna talk."

There was no response. Only sobs came out of Kitty's mouth. Peter tried knocking again.

"Kitty please, whatever I said to make you cry. I'm sorry."

No answer. A few minutes passed. Inside, Kitty realized Peter had stopped talking and maybe left. This made her more sad. Until she heard a noise coming from the door. Something like a click. She turned to see what was happening and noticed the door's panel was green. Peter had opened the door. He was standing there and Kitty was looking at him with her teary red eyes somewhat surprised.

"Hey, you know I can open any door."

Kitty smiled a little but then dropped again on the bed that was inside, covering herself as much as she could with the sheets.

"Honey. Don't be sad please. If it's something we said, we didn't mean it. You know Illyana and I fight like that sometimes."

Kitty didn't say anything and Peter started caressing her back. After a few minutes doing it, Kitty decide to stop crying and start making sense. She uncovered her head and turned to meet Peter's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Peter."

"Sorry? What for? I'm the one who made you feel horrible. shouldn't you be demanding I apologize?" Peter said now caressing her cheek. Wiping off the tears coursing down from her eyes.

"It's not that. I'm sorry about what Yana said," Kitty said, she started looking down. Maybe trying to stop the tears. Something that would not be possible if she continued looking at Peter.

"You mean that thing with her brother? Don't worry babe. I'm not mad. I trust you enough to not believe lies from other people."

"It's not just about what she said. It's about --what everyone says Pete." Kitty talked now turning to the other side, rejecting Peter's touch. "This is hardly the first time I have heard that. I --It happens all the time. People talking. Saying me and Piotr are some sort of misguided partners bonded by invisible strings, forever destined for each other. Even after so many years apart, they still talk and I hear and I hurt. Because I don't want him anymore. At all. I want you and only you. It's uncomfortable when me and Piotr have to hear it because we both have moved on. You having to hear it breaks me inside." Kitty finished, her voice breaking again at the end, she started sobbing again. Peter caressed her hair from behind, letting her release her pain while making sure she knew he was there to help her through it. They stayed like that for some seconds before Kitty continued talking. "And then you have me here. Stupidly undecided about our marriage. And...And everybody's talking. About me, about you...About how long we have waited already...And I feel worse because I know it's not fair to you. And I feel like I'm leading you on but I'm not because I love you, and I want you, and..." At that moment Kitty couldn't stop herself anymore and started crying heavily again. Peter hugged her in silence. "I'm sorry Peter *sob* I'm so sorry."

"It's okay honey. It's okay." Peter said caressing her hair while holding her in a tight embrace. Kitty continued crying pressed against his chest. Her arms completely locked around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, again, until Kitty calmed down a little.

"I don't feel hurt." Peter whispered, Kitty was still pressed against his chest and didn't moved, a few sobs were still audible. "I don't feel anything but love for you." Peter pushed Kitty lightly until her face was facing his again. He wiped the tears from her face again, a smile took over his face, one that Kitty couldn't face yet as she looked away, she didn't know what to feel at that moment part of her wanted to just stop whining and crying but she also felt bad for everything she had said was true and that was a heavy burden inside that prevented her from doing anything but break down again. Peter felt her pain and he felt it twice as bad, because for some reason, he started blaming himself for it. It was what he always did. However he wasn't going to show any weakness in front of his beloved fiancée. He needed to be strong if he was hoping to prevent their long week turning longer for the wrong reasons.

"Listen Kitty. I don't care what people say, alright. People can talk all they want about us. People has been talking bad about me for years. I remember hearing them say I never made a difference, then when I actually made a difference, they said I never did it on my own, but because I had Richie at my side. When I started making a difference without Richie, people told me I wasn't their hero anymore. Now I have embraced my destiny as my father's successor and people say I sold out. Even Rocket, my own friend, told me that to my face, as you know." Peter said without stopping. Kitty had stopped crying and finally met his gaze. Peter was holding her by the shoulders, focused on her eyes, not wanting to lose her gaze as if fearing her looking away again would take away his strength. Fortunately Kitty had no plans to stop looking at Peter.

"It hurts. It always hurts. But what people say can never and will never affect the way I am. And that applies to everything I do, the way I save the world, the way I treat my friends, and the way I love my girl." Peter stopped again to just focus on Kitty's eyes. Giving her a moment to understand every word he was saying. Wondering if he was being clear on what he was saying, fearing he won't get the message through to her. Kitty nodded very lightly and that was all the motivation Peter needed to continue.

"I know I speak about Richie to death Kitty, but you would be surprised by how much he taught me. And one of the things I learned from him was that no matter what people think about you, you always continue walking your own path. Eventually people will start following you, or they won't. Richie was a little boy who never mattered on Earth, and now...He's one of the greatest heroes of our generation. Just like I was a worthless mechanic from a long forgotten era, the boy who knew too much but never mattered to anyone. Now here I am, one of the most important persons in the galaxy." Kitty was smiling more and more, understanding what Peter was saying. Peter decided it was enough speeches for now and decided to finish his point.

"What I'm saying Kitty is that, no matter what people think about us, we will walk together at our own pace through this path called life, our love will keep us together and eventually everyone will start following along."

...

"You are my fiancée and I love you. I can accept I kinda rushed into our engagement and to be honest, having gotten married that fast would have probably been a mistake. That said, my love for you hasn't diminished one bit since then, and I'm more than willing to wait for you until you are completely ready Kitty. I'm in no rush to become your husband, as long as you promise me I'll eventually be yours."

Kitty didn't add anything. She had stopped crying as well. Only a big smile was featured. Her eyes completely unable to move from their position fixated on his. Only a whisper was heard before she moved forward to join her lips with his.

"I love you Peter."

And they kissed long and needy.

\---

"One hour before Earth lovers. Better start putting some clothes if you don't wanna make a scene," The robotic voice of Lydia said, she didn't dare to appear in holographic form inside the bedroom where Kitty and Peter were right now.

"Not necessary Lydia. Land on the outside and send Illyana our coordinates."

"Okaaaaay. Don't say I wasn't considerate enough to warn you," Lydia said and stopped talking. Peter was inside his bed with Kitty. Both naked again. Sheets covering them as they embraced underneath them. Many hours had passed since their big conversation.

"Are you okay with coming to Earth hon?" Kitty asked sleepy.

"Of course. I would always prefer to spend time alone with you, but I'm not opposed to spend more time with your friends in the slightest. Illyana owes me a few drinks after she lost the drinking bet last time. And Peter Quill always collect his debts." Peter said whispering, tired himself. Kitty laughed softly and gave him a short kiss.

"I'm glad you both are friends. It would be a problem if you weren't." Kitty added.

"Well, considering she has created a special place in her demonic domain only to torture me, I would say we are the best of friends."

"Really? Best friends?" Kitty asked a little intrigued.

"Yeah, the more a person hates me, the biggest frienship we share. Look at Rocket."

"Weird hypothesis but I'll take it." Kitty said kissing Peter again.

"Don't worry, Illyana and I are cool. I'm guessing you will want to talk with her privately first. About your little drama act and all." Peter asked.

"I think I can go straight to the payback this time." Kitty said with a grin on her lips, "We will be extra...fluffy...tonight." She said touching Peter's chest with one finger.

"Really? You know the more we do that, the stronger alcohol she gives me." Peter said a little fearful of that idea.

"Well, the more drunk you are, the more lust you have for me. If she doesn't want to see us undressing right there in front of her, she will be careful." Kitty said but Peter knew better and finally added.

"That might be what she has been trying to achieve all this time dear."

Kitty couldn't add anything else.


End file.
